What Awaits Us
by yukariko
Summary: When a new girl joins the ranks if the Hinata Harem, she brings her secrets with her. What good can come of having an assassin in their midst? Please R&R, and enjoy. on hiatus til further notice
1. Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, please don't sue, it is all owned by Akamatsu-sensei

A/N: this story uses source material from both the manga and the anime, depending on what I had in front of me at the time.

What Awaits Us, Chapter 1

Mankind is full of secrets. We keep secrets from those we fear, and we keep secrets from those we love. We do not intend for some secrets to harm those around us, but sometimes it is beyond our control, especialy when one particular secret has the power to change the lives of an entire dorm at the top of a hill.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"About time I get here," the young girl said picking up her bags and walking towards the stairs. "I spend a week traveling across the country only to get lost when I finally make it to the right town. I'm just glad I called ahead telling the landlord I would be running late."

She remembered her good fortune in hearing that there was a place with an opening that didn't cost nearly as much as some of the other facilities in the area. What had initially upset her was finding out that some of the other tenants were sometimes rather crazy, causing the various space agencies around the world to wonder about the actual number of satellites orbiting the planet.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she was greeted by the landlord and another tenant. Quickly, her eyes took in the details. The landlord, a young man of about 20, looked to be in good shape, with short dark hair and glasses. The woman standing next to him, however, sent several shivers down her spine. While her height and raven hair didn't scare her, the deep aggressive look in her eyes and the katana resting on her belt gave the impression of someone used to combat, but not used to hiding it.

"Welcome to Hinata Sou," the man said with a smile. "My name is Urashima Keitaro. This is Aoyama Motoko, who will be staying in the room next to yours. I would introduce you to the other tenants, but they are currently at school or studying. I'm sorry, but the paperwork you faxed over didn't have any information as far as a name was concerned, only your living requirements."

"My name is Kazeko," the girl replied, keeping an eye on Motoko. "Nice to meet you."

Her gaze was noticed by Motoko, as was her basic physical characteristics. Standing at about 5' 7'', she looked like she kept herself in prime physical condition, much like Motoko did. She had light brown hair that fell to her neck, and silver blue eyes that seemed to hint at some deeper 

understanding of the way the world worked. Underneath her right eye was a tattoo that bore the resemblance of 2 dragons entangled around each other forming a figure 8. She was carrying a rather large suitcase in her right hand and a guitar case in her left.

Noticing what his new guest was carrying, he said "shall we continue this conversation inside? While you get settled in your new room, I will make some tea."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After Kazeko had deposited her belongings in her room, she made her way down to the dining room, making sure to take note of the layout of the room and the locations of doors and hallways. When she arrived in the dining room, she noticed that the only person in there was Keitaro.

"Motoko will be along shortly, she had some business to take care of. Please, have a seat, "Keitaro said, indicating the chair at the opposite end of the table, where there was already a cup of tea waiting for her. "Tell me, what brings you to this dormitory?"

"I just got a new job in the area, and until I get transferred, I am in need of a place to stay." Saying this, Kazeko pulled out an envelope and slides it across the table to her new landlord. "That envelope contains my first three months rent. Beyond that, I am not sure how long I can stay. I am sorry if this inconveniences you."

"Not at all. In fact, it is kind of refreshing having someone who pays their bills on time for a change." Keitaro got up and walked around the table. "If you will follow me, I can give you a tour while the house is still quiet."

As he said this, his foot caught on one of the table legs, and he fell on top of Kazeko. When his disorientation passed, he found himself on top of her, her breast in his hand. It was at that exact moment that Motoko decided to make her reappearance.

"Urashima, you bastard! She hasn't even been here twenty minutes and you are already feeling her up!?" Motoko shouted in a voice that caused Keitaro to scramble to the wall in fear.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident! I tripped and fell on her unintentionally! I swear!" He pleaded.

"Save it! I am not interested in your excuses!" She yelled, drawing her sword and raising it above her head, ready to slash Keitaro through a wall. "Boulder Cu-"

Motoko suddenly stopped, her words dying in her throught, looking down at the face of the girl in front of her. Somehow, Kazeko had managed to appear right in front of her. But what shocked Motoko was how her eyes, which before had been calm, now were devoid of any emotion whatsoever, and were even more intimidating than she expected.

"I believe he said it was an accident. Why not believe him and lower your sword. I wouldn't want to use this on my first day." Thankfully, she was positioned so that her new landlord couldn't see what was in her hand.

Motoko glanced down and was surprised to see a handgun suspended just below her jaw, the gun in the hand of Kazeko.

Before anyone could do anything, they heard voices coming from the entrance to the kitchen. At that exact moment, the other members of Hinata Sou walked in to the dining room having caught sight of Motoko with her sword raised, thinking they were about to witness another pervert launching. They didn't know what to make of the sight of some unknown person pointing a gun at one of the regular residents.

For a long moment, nothing was heard. Then, seemingly from nowhere, someone asked "What in the hell is going on here!?"

To be continued.

A/N: this story is not a self insert, just a character I have been wanting to play around with for a while. Big thanks to my friend's vash, wolf, and sheep, who gave me the idea to be random in the first place. As the story progresses, there will be more and more OOC, just to warn you. Please read and review.


	2. Shellshock

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, please don't sue, It is all owned by Akamatsu-sensei.

A/N: I apologize for leaving the first chapter so short, but I had been up for about 30 hours straight, and needed to sleep. This chapter should answer some of the questions raised in the last one.

What Awaits Us, chapter two: Shellshock

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What the hell is going on here!?" Naru shouted, looking from the newcomer to Motoko and back again, her eyes settling on the gun pointed at her friend's head. "Who are you, and what are you doing to Motoko!?"

Motoko, however, was more worried about the girl's eyes than the gun. When Kazeko turned to look at Naru, a strange aura began emanating out from her pupils, reminding Motoko of several demonic possessions she had seen in the past. What was strange was that she seemed in control of it, and not the other way around.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Keitaro, finally deciding to see what was stopping Motoko from attacking him. As he walked around to get a better view of what was happening in front of him, he spotted the gun in Kazeko's hand, as well as the sinister look in her eyes. "Kazeko, what are you doing with a gun? Please, before anyone gets hurt, would you please put the gun away?"

"Sorry, no can do. As soon as I put this away, Shinmeiryu girl over here will try and kill you again." She said, surprising Motoko even more by knowing the name of her sword school. "Can't have that happening, not while I am in a position to prevent it."

"Oh yes you can put that thing away!" said Naru, trying to help her friend. "If you don't, I'll-"

"Naru, you may not want to finish that sentence." Haruka said, walking in through the front door with Kitsune in tow. She was experienced in reading not only people's way of speaking under different circumstances, but thanks to her time with Seta, the way people carried themselves. It was thanks to this that she noticed the way that Kazeko's fingers were curling back towards her waist. "Kazeko, before you do something rash, why don't we sit down and explain things to them properly, without the guns involved. Motoko, sheath your sword so we can have a normal conversation."

Staring at each other with anger in their eyes, Kazeko and Motoko returned their respective weapons to where they were retrieved from. As Kazeko released her gun, her eyes went back to the normal, gentle expression she had worn when she arrived. Motoko noticed this, and wondered if the gun itself was possessed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Five minutes later, the entirety of Hinata Sou was gathered in the living room, standing across from Kazeko, who was seated facing Haruka.

"Kazeko, it's been too long since the last time I saw you."Haruka said, analyzing the young girl before her.

"Please, Haruka, just call me Kaze. The same goes for the rest of you, too. I tend to find Kazeko to be a bit… formal."She replied, looking around the room at the other girls. What she saw surprised her. She saw a foreigner being restrained by Motoko, a young girl in her teens looking scared, the recent confrontation still on her mind. Next to her was the girl she deduced was Naru, based on the fact that she had almost come close to attacking her as well, followed by Motoko and a girl who bore a striking resemblance to a fox, but with a bottle of Sake in her hand.

"Of course, sorry about that," Haruka said. "Now before we continue, please put your guns on the table so nobody gets hurt accidentally."

Kaze sighed and drew her gun from the leg holster hidden in the pocket of her cargo pants. Keeping her finger away from the trigger, she ejected the magazine and set it on the table. Then she pulled back the slide and ejected the round that was already in there. Upon seeing this, Motoko was glad she hadn't pulled the trigger. She watched silently as Kaze set the gun on the table, slide locked back to show it was safe. Then, to everyone's surprise, she repeated the process with another, larger caliber gun tucked under her shirt against her back, and once again with a revolver that she pulled from under her pants leg.

"Good, now start from the beginning. If I'm correct, Motoko will have some questions for you pertaining to your knowledge of her school, even though she never mentioned it." Haruka said, stifling a laugh at the expressions on the faces around her.

"First off, I wish to apologize for my behavior earlier; I just don't like weapons being pointed in my direction, even if meant to harm someone other than me. You should keep in mind, however, that what happened was entirely accidental." Kaze said, looking directly at Motoko. "As for the question that is on everyone's mind, the reason I carry so many guns on me is for my job. Urashima, I told you earlier that I was here on business. For now, I wish for that to remain my little secret." Keitaro nodded, not really wanting to know just what it was that required her to carry multiple guns just to get the job done.

"If I may, how is it that you knew of my style of martial arts before anyone even told you?" Motoko asked, her voice full of confusion.

"First, let me ask you this: Do you remember visiting a family by the name of Konoe that lived in Kyoto?"

Thinking for a moment, Motoko remembered what had happened. "Yes, we were there to evaluate a new potential student of the Shinmeiryu, a young girl named Sakurazaki, unless I am mistaken."

"That girl's name was Sakurazaki Setsuna. Do you remember what it was that made her so unique?"

"Wasn't she a part of the bird demon clan? If memory serves, she was an outcast because she had white wings."

"Wait a minute," Kitsune said, her brow creased in concentration. "That's impossible, there is no way a person could have wings. It just doesn't work like that."

Kaze smiled, knowing that this girl was in for a surprise, just like all the others were. "Pay attention, because this will show you how outlandish your claims may be." Closing her eyes in concentration, she pulled out a knife and cut a small hole in the back of her shirt, right along her right shoulder blade. Out of nowhere, a huge crimson wing appeared and curled itself around her. Laughing at the looks of shock and fear being directed at her, she explained "Normally, humans don't have wings. The reason for mine is that I am a half-blood descendant of the bird demon clan. I used to have a second wing, but it was torn off when I tried to save someone important to me from a life of shame. At least, I thought it was a life of shame. Never would have expected the very same person to fall in love with another woman, especially the one she swore to protect. Anyways, the blood from my torn wing stained this one "she patted her one good wing "red. I could have removed the coloring any time I wished, but I kept it as a reminder of my limitations."

"What exactly does this have to do with Sakurazaki Setsuna?" Motoko asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Saku- no, rather, Setsuna is my younger sister. Her ability to progress through her sword training was incredible, seeing as she has already surpassed her instructor, one of her teachers at her school. I, on the other hand…" she trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Have the eyes of a demon, right?" Motoko finished for her, eager to hear more.

"Yes. These eyes allow me unerring accuracy with my guns, so long as I can sense bloodlust from my opponent. Mr. Urashima, I wish to apologize for bringing this upon you, seeing as how now you may be a target by proxy."

"Please, call me Keitaro. And don't worry, we should be fine as long as Aunt Haru-" his response was cut short by Haruka smacking him in the back of the head with a baseball bat she found under the couch. "Right, sorry, no aunt. Anyways, we should be fine as long as Haruka doesn't get too pissed off, I happen to know she punches almost as hard as Naru."

"That's right, I did hear somewhere that you had a certain degree of immortality." With that, she picked up her 9mm handgun, put a round off the table into the breach, clicked the slide closed, and aimed it at Keitaro's head. Before Motoko could draw her sword to block her attack, Kazeko fired, the bullet impacting Keitaro about a quarter inch above the bridge of his nose. As the gunshot rang out, the younger girls screamed, and the older girls all jumped on Kazeko to try and prevent any more from happening. It was then that she burst into laughter.

"What in the hell is so funny, damn it!" Kitsune screamed. "You just killed our landlord. And for what purpose!? To test his immortality? You should have known that a bullet was just about the only thing we didn't try, seeing as how all else failed. But here you are, having the nerve to shoot our Kanrinin (landlord) right in front of us!"

"But that's what is so funny! Look!" With that, they all turned to look at Keitaro, expecting to see a puddle of blood and a missing head. When they saw the paint streaked across his face, they couldn't help but join in the laughter. After they had all calmed down, Kaze explained. "The round I just fired was an experimental paint round I was working on to practice my shooting with. Truth be told, that was my only one, and it was almost wasted on Motoko earlier." With that, she picked up the ammo for her .45 caliber handgun and gave it a squeeze, showing them that it was rubber stun ammunition, like that issued to riot officers. Only her revolver carried live ammo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After dinner, and after everyone had gone to bed, Motoko made her way up to the laundry deck, hoping to have another talk with Kazeko away from everyone else.

"Tell me, Kaze, why is it that you are really here. As one demon slayer to another, I deserve to know the truth."

"Fare enough. Have you felt it? The stirring in the wind, that is. The bird clan is on its way. Slowly but surely, they are coming. We have about three months until then, so no need to take immediate action, so for now we might as well live life as best we can."

"But why are they attacking now? And why here?"

"Because they are trying to wipe out any trace of the Shinmeiryu, the style that sealed them all those years ago. My sister is OK because she is surrounded by flesh and blood wizards, and your sister is safe because of the ungodly powerful barrier she erected around the temple after I left there last week. I am here because of a promise I made to your sister Tsuruko. I told her I would keep you safe, so that you could protect that which is important to you." Turning to go, she threw one last comment over her shoulder before disappearing downstairs. "If you could, please keep this a secret from the others. That goes for you too, Haruka!" she shouted at the top of the roof, where the vague shadow of Haruka Urashima was barely visible.

"Of course." Both replied, knowing what the repercussions of such a story would mean to those who knew nothing of fighting.

To Be Continued…

A/N: well, there it is, my first second chapter. Not as exhilarating as I would have thought, but it feels good to be able to put my ideas down on paper. Please read and review, I always like a good review.


	3. The Nameless Filler Chapter

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed my first real attempt at a fanfiction.

SentimentRemains: I haven't figured out who (aside from Kazeko) the story will settle on, but I can offer a possible explanation as to Keitaro's immortality.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

What Awaits Us: Chapter three The Nameless Filler Chapter

The day began just like any other at Hinata Sou, with Shinobu waking before everyone else to prepare breakfast, Motoko soon to follow as she made her way to the laundry deck for her morning practice. Not long after, Keitaro awoke and set about cleaning the onsen for the day ahead. Kitsune woke with her usual hangover, and Su could be heard laughing maniacally as she finished yet another invention. It wasn't until Naru woke up and went to take a bath that the day really began.

As Naru exited the changing room clad in nothing but a towel, she spied Keitaro scrubbing the deck around the onsen, not paying attention to where he was going. After a pair of shrieks emanated from the bathing area, Shinobu called everyone to breakfast.

As they sat down and began to eat, they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it." Keitaro said, setting his chopsticks down on the table and standing up. Fortunately for him, he managed to avoid tripping and falling on one of the girls. Just before he exited the dining room, he stopped and turned back to the girls at the table. "Anybody else feel like we're missing somebody? What about that new girl, Kaze?"

"I went to her room when I called everyone down for breakfast, but she said she would be down in a little bit, she had some stuff to take care of." Shinobu replied, wondering to herself what it was that Kaze had to do that would prevent her from eating on her first day there.

"Ok, I better get the door," Keitaro replied hurrying to the entrance. When he opened the door, he was surprised to be hit in the head with a large round object that looked a lot like a watermelon. When his vision cleared, he noticed Mutsumi lying on the ground unconscious. Running over to her, he shouted back into the dining room "Guys, hurry! Mutsumi's passed out again! Help me get her inside!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Not long after that, Mutsumi, who was how lying on the couch, awoke and looked around. "Did you all come to see me in Okinawa?" She asked, temporarily forgetting where she was.

"No, you're in Hinata Sou, remember?" Naru asked, reminding Mutsumi that she had collapsed at the front door.

"Oh, sorry, must have forgotten. Hey, where is the new girl? Haruka said that she was staying up here for a little while." She said, looking around the familiar faces in front of her.

"Not sure" Keitaro said. "She didn't come down to breakfast."

Just then, they all heard a series of gunshots coming from the roof. When they ran up to the laundry deck, the saw Kazeko lying on her stomach with her legs fanned out behind her for stability. Braced against her shoulder was a rifle that looked similar to the ones issued to most soldiers. Sensing their presence, Kazeko ejected the clip, cleared the chamber, and set the gun down on safe.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to get some practice in before I ate." Kaze said, looking around before noticing Mutsumi. "Mutsumi! You should have told me you were going to be coming here!"

"Ara, sorry about that, I just haven't seen you in a while." She said, walking toward Kazeko. When she got to her, she leaned her head down, and her lips made contact with Kazeko's. While this was normal behavior for Mutsumi, nobody was prepared for how long they remained kissing each other. Upon breaking the kiss, "that was for leaving without saying goodbye." She said as she drew Kazeko into a tight embrace.

As Kazeko looked back to the others, she couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their faces. Shinobu, Su, and Motoko were all blushing madly, while Keitaro quickly turned to cover a bloody nose. Naru, however, seemed to maintain control of her senses. Walking forward a couple of steps, she asked "You two know each other? How? Mutsumi just got here ten minutes ago."

"Remember how I mentioned I was traveling? Well, for a while, I lived with the Otohime's in Okinawa. Should probably mention" she said, wrapping her arm around Mutsumi's waist "That Mutsumi and I have been a couple for about seven months now."

With that, everyone's jaws hit the deck, their eyes moving from one girl to the other.

To be continued…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming. I decided I wanted to do a story with a light degree of Shoujo Ai, and I didn't want it to go too far. Hope none of the Mutsumi fans out there are mad at me, but I just needed a pairing I could work with, without sacrificing any more source material than I already have.

I know I cut this chapter short, I will update again within the next few days, so stay posted.


End file.
